Where I was meant to be ( Where I Belong re-write)
by Arebella
Summary: What if Harry didn't meet Draco at Madam Malcolm and on the train? Or Ron also? What house would he have gone in? Who would he befriend? Will he become Dark or Light? Will he be the same at all? Re-write Pairings decided later in the story! Review Please


**Chapter 1: The Change**

The Deputy Headmistress led the way to the hall. She stopped at the doors and turned to face us.

" Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and sorting is very important so you should listen to what I am going to tell you. Each of you will be sorted into a house. There is four houses in Hogwarts Gryffindor , Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is the house for the Brave, Daring, Couragous and Nerve. Hufflepuff is the house for Loyalty, and Patience. Ravenclaw is the house for a Ready mind, Wit, and like to learn. And lastly Slytherin is the house for Slyness and Cunning and Loyalty to those in your house. During the school year you will be earning and loosing points. You will earn them if you listen, answer questions, do your work, and other things. To loose you will stay up past curfew, break the rules, disrespect teachers, and others. The sorting is about to start so I suggest your smarted yourselves up." She said looking pointedly at a redheads nose and Neville's cloak clasped under his ear. After a few minutes she turned around and opened the doors leading to the Great the other side of the doors was a site to behold to Harry. Five tables stood in the dining hall with Golden plates and Goblets, and silver forks, spoons, and knifes gleaming is the candle light. Four tables were facing Harry's way vertically and the head table sat in the very front horizontally, seating what Harry assumed were the teachers.

On the ceiling was a velvety black sky with stars glittered across it. Harry was surprised it didn't open to the heavens .Professor McGonagall led the first years up the middle row, which were huddling closer to each other and peering around nervously. Suddenly someone screamed, which cause Harry to jump a foot in the air in fright. Coming through the wall were pearly white and transparent ghosts wearing clothes that were from different times. They seemed to be arguing about some problem.

(from the book)

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's

not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly

noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded

mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

Now Harry understood right before him stood the Ghost to Hufflepuff. But Harry didn't know which ones were

other house ghosts. McGonagall's sharp voice cut through the conversation.

"Moving along now, as I call your name you are to step up and sit on the stool. Then you will be assigned you

house" she spoke.

The hat that was seated on the stool ripped open near the brim and began to sing.

(insert sorting scene)

"**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**if you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

The Headmistress then unraveled the parchment and called out the first name.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "**Abbott, Hannah**!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and

sat down. A moment's pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the

Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"**Bones, Susan**!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"**Boot, Terry**!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"**Brocklehurst, Mandy**" went to Ravenclaw too, but "**Brown, Lavender**" became the first new Gryffindor,

and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see two red-head twins catcalling.

"**Bulstrode, Millicent**"

then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they

looked like an unpleasant lot. "**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.

"**Finnigan, Seamus,**" the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before

the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"**Granger, Hermione**!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The

hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing

it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "**MacDougal, Morag**."

A blonde swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his

head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Draco Malfoy went to join his friends at the Green and Silver table,

looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry walked up the steps to the , who could feel the weight of hundreds of eyes his back. Their voices like buzzing in Harry's ears. The last thing he saw before the hat slipped over his emerald eyes was everyone craning their heads to get a look at him.

"Difficult very Difficult, a lot of courage I see not a bad mind either. And Oh yes a thirst to prove yourself. I've seen a mind like this before. Oh yes over 50 years ago. His name, lad, was Tom Riddle. Ah now back to the topic now where should I put you?" a voice asked in Harry's head.

" I get to choose"? Harry asked the hat.

"Of course". Replied the hat.

"I want to be where I'll do great" He whispered quietly to the hat.

"Ah that, young man, is what Tom Riddle told me also. You same as him would do great in Slytherin. It's all in your head here. And Slytherin will help you achieve greatness. No doubt about that yes,? Well if your sure better be SLYTHERIN!" the hat announced to the hall.

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers, while the rest of the hall was whispering to the person next to them in shocked disbelief. Harry got off the stool with his head held high. He sat down in the spot next to a boy he saw pass on the train with pale blond hair. Harry tuned out the rest of the sorting only looking up when Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. Starting when the boy next to Harry offered him his hand.

"I'm Draco Malfor and welcome to Slytherin". He said proudly to Harry.

Harry took hold of his hand and shook itand replied, "I'm Harry nice to meet you and thank you."

**How did I do? I wanted to make the story more in my own words so I re-wrote it. Please review and I'll be posting the new chapter soon!**

**-Ta Ta Arebella**


End file.
